


Can I have your attention!

by Lilith_Lucius



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Homophobia, Hurt, LGBT, M/M, Secret Relationships, Sexual moments, Swearing, in the closet, loving boyfriend, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Lucius/pseuds/Lilith_Lucius
Summary: You and Harry have been secretly dating for almost a year but are both too scared to let anyone know. The Isle doesn't have many good opinions about love and dating and well, with the time era a lot of the parents came from, LGBT wasn't completely big, it was hidden away and never spoke about.WARNING - There are some homophobic comments said in this but don't worry, nothing bad happens, I wanted to warn everyone in the description in case anyone doesn't want to read homophobia or would be triggered by it, I've some of these said to me before and I know how much it can hurt but I promise you all, to all my LGBT brothers and sisters and awesome people or different or no gender, you are loved by me <3





	Can I have your attention!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Harry Hook fanfiction I ever wrote and I have to say, I'm still quite proud of it :D
> 
> This work is also on my Tumblr - HarryAndHisHook - Check it out, I'm still putting a load of fanfiction from their on here so there will be different things on there currently :)
> 
> Also just wanting to say it again if you didn't see it in the descriptions -  
> WARNING - There are some homophobic comments said in this but don't worry, nothing bad happens, I wanted to warn everyone in the description in case anyone doesn't want to read homophobia or would be triggered by it, I've some of these said to me before and I know how much it can hurt but I promise you all, to all my LGBT brothers and sisters and awesome people or different or no gender, you are loved by me <3

It had been almost a year since you and Harry started secretly dating, when he had confessed his feelings for you, he had taken you to a secluded part of the border, you could see the fear on his face when he told you but when you had returned his feelings, he was ecstatic, that was when you saw his soft side, kisses, hugs, everything. But that was then, now, you barely get a moment together, the closest affection you can give is holding hands under the table, neither of you wanted to let the crew know for two reasons, one, there was no dating on the Isle, more like gang activities, two, neither you or Harry actually knew another gay person on the Isle. Luckily for you, there was odd occasions where you and Harry could get time alone in his room, like today.

While the crew were all hustled in Ursula’s fish and chip shop, you and Harry were down in his quarters, stealing some time with each other. His lips were locked with yours, hands on your hips while your fingers were lost in his dark hair. His red sleeveless coat and shirt were both thrown to the side on the floor while your clothes had been scattered around the room, from heated make outs on almost anything you two could find. The both of you had become a moaning mess as you tried to pull his body as close as possible to yours.

Harry quickly moved his lips to your neck, sucking and biting hard, leaving quite a nasty mark all while his name left your lips softly, your hands pulled quite sharply on his hair, knowing he’d take as a sign for more … anything was a sign for more with Harry. He was just about to go further when a loud knock echoed through the room, causing you and Harry to both pull apart and collect your clothes as you hid.

“Harry? You in there?” The trembling voice of Gil started, “Uma’s getting pretty mad, I think she going to punish you for something, she’s already yelled at me to find you” Gil’s voice broke a little as if he had been trying to hide his sadness. You frowned and peeked your head around from where you were hiding, looking at Harry, your heart ached whenever you heard Gils sadness, you hated the way your captain had been treating Gil lately. You saw Harry quickly pull his jacket on and brush a hand through his hair,

“I’ll be right out Gil, wait there” he shouted before turning to you, walking over and leaning into your ear, whispering, “Don’t worry, I promise we’ll get more time together, make sure you’re not seen love” he smiled softly and kissed your cheek before heading out, taking Gil off the ship with him, he wouldn’t tell anyone but even he hated seeing Gil so sad.

You sighed and walked out of your hiding place, sitting on the bed as you got dressed, for a moment, you sat and thought about how this all could be so different, you just wanted to love Harry, to kiss him when you wanted, to tell everyone he was taken … but you couldn’t. You got up and headed for the door, peeking out from behind it, carefully looking around the ship, you didn’t want anyone spotting you. Once the coast was clear, you rushed off the ship to the docks where you wandered for a while, letting you mind take you places you wished you could be.

It was until you heard the distant chimes of the bell tower in Auradon that you realized it had been an hour, you cursed and ran to Uma’s, skidding to a halt just outside, the smell of sea salt and fish hit you almost instantly, making you smile a little, somehow, it was comforting. You took a deep breath and bit your lip, you knew Uma would be pissed but you still pushed open the doors and headed in like it was nothing.

Inside, you could see the entire crew chatting and laughing away, your eyes scanned the entire restaurant before they landed to the three you came in to be with, he smiled like you normally do and headed over, sitting down across from them. You looked straight at Uma, dropping the small almost instantly, like Gil said, Uma was not happy,

“And where the hell were you?” were the first words out of her mouth as she watched you sit down, the teal haired Captain crossed her arms and glared daggers right at you, slicing right into your soul. You bit your lip as you examined her face, hoping to see any sort of emotion other than angry but when you couldn’t find one, the only thing you could do was lie,

“Erm … I lost track of time…”You mentally slapped yourself, you knew that technically it wasn’t a lie, you did lose track of time but it sounded like the most unconvincing excuse to man. You saw Harry look over at you before quickly everting his eyes back to Uma, hoping to god she was too angry to see past it, he bit his lip as Uma opened her mouth to speak,

“[Y/N], I would have expected better than this, you’re one of the best in our crew, I would have expected this from Harry, he’s shit at time but you, you can’t keep doing … [Y/N]…” she stopped speaking, causing you to give everyone a look of confusing and slight terror until she spoke up again, her eyes glued onto your neck, “Is that a hickey?” you gasped and tried to cover it the best you could which was useless since everyone was now staring, “you sly dog, you’ve been holding back, why didn’t you tell us, I could have gave you some time away from the ship so you could go to this girl, seems like you’ve already get her in to bed” she smirked, her body language started to relax a bit, making a sigh a relief leave your lips, you chuckled and started giving some of the other crew high fives, trying to go with what Uma was saying, you turned back to her to her leaning forward and patting your shoulder, “And here we thought you had become gay or something” she laughed, causing the room to erupt with laughter, your smile slowly started to disappear as you heard Harry’s nervous laugh from across the counter which did not go unnoticed by Uma, she smirked and elbowed him, “What’s up with you?” she asked as she leaned against the counter, eyebrows raised at him.

Harry almost chocked on the food he was eating as she elbowed him but quickly composed himself, standing up straight, giving Uma his signature smirk and taking his hook in his hand, stroking a strand of hair out of her face, “Nothing Captain, just thought you’d accuse me of making him late, if you know what I mean” he chuckled and winked, you knew Harry was good at lying, he always had a way of making his charm cover up any blunders in his voice but this lie hit you hard, you knew he had to lie but something about the way it sounded so real, something about how quickly he said it, hit your heart hard. You bit your lip hard, closing your eyes to stop your tears from escaping, you took a few deep breaths and got up slowly, you silently reminded yourself that it was just a lie, until, “I’d never betray you Captain, I’m your first mate, yours only” you snapped your eyes open quickly and clenched your jaw. You slammed your hands down on the counter and looked up at them, causing everyone in the room to silence almost immediately and look in your direction, Harry and Uma both turned sharply towards the noise, pulling away from each other,

“I’m done…” You whispered looking at Harry who was hooking his hook back onto his belt, he was about to step forward and stop you when you looked at Uma and screamed, “I’M DONE, I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE” he stood up straight and looked around to everyone, pointing at the mark on your neck, “THIS WASN’T FROM JUST SOME GIRL I MET ON THE STREETS, THIS WAS DONE BY MY LOVER, THE PERSON I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART, MY BOYFRIEND” You screamed, you looked back at Uma and could see the terrified look on Harrys face as he watched you, “Hear that Uma, I’ve been late because of my boyfriend, I’M GAY” he finished, screaming the last part for literally no reason other than to get your words across, you panted from the shouting before swallowed thickly, it sank it fully what you had just done, you backed away from the counter a little when you started hearing some people laugh and talk around you, eyes everywhere staring and glaring at you, the look of disgust on some of the crews face was too much, you finally let the tears you had been holding back fall down your face as you did the only thing you could think to do … run. You quickly sprinted for the door, the only exit out of this until a loud slam stopped you in your tracks suddenly. You shook in shock and fear as you slowly turned only to see Harrys hook on the floor and Harry climbing onto the counter. You opened your mouth in shock, your feet started taking you back to the counter to get Harry to stop but you were too late, his voice echoed loudly throughout the room,

“Can I have everyone’s attention” he started, everyone in the restaurant turned, all chatter stopped and all eyes were on him, he looked around before he took a deep breath, “Good, now, if ye’ have a problem with that you man over there, then ye’ have a problem with me, he is our crew, our family, you disgusting blaggards should show respect, who cares who he’s bangin’, he probably gets more action than the rest of you landlubbers” he growled out, his Scottish accent becoming thicker and a lot deeper, you stepped forward, watching him with awe in your eyes, he was standing up to the entire crew for you, your heart was pounding, you could even see the amazement in Uma’s eyes as she watched her first mate’s courage, Uma knew her first mate was protective of his friends but you knew she wasn’t expecting this, you both stared as he continued speaking to everyone in the room, he spread his arms out and glared at everyone in the room, “HE’S BANGIN’ ME, HIS BOYFRIEND SINCE I’M FUCKING GAY”

In an instant, the crew were mumbling and whispering to themselves and other, the all stared at Harry who had a slight frightened look on his face, his eyes darted around the room, ready for someone to say something but the silenced of the room was causing him to shake a little, his chest was starting to rise and fall faster and Uma could see he was panicking as she stepped out from behind the counter, drawing her sword and eyeing everyone in the room, “Anyone got a problem? Come on, step up and fight me … This is my crew and anyone got a problem with my boys, you’re going be fish food” Uma looked to you and smiled, “No one will hurt you, you don’t need to hide” she turned to Harry, keeping the smile on her face before turning back to the crew and growling.

Harry smiled and looked around at all the crew that got up and walked over to stand with Uma, swords drawn, he jumped down, patting their shoulders as he headed past them to you. His raised his hand to you cheek and stroked the skin softly with his thumb, “I’m not goin’ to hide anymore, I can’t do this to us love” he took your hand in his and stepped closer, “I love you [Y/N], my handsome prince” he smiled, speaking softly as he rested his forehead against yours. You chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible, making him wrap his arms tightly around your waist,

“I love you too, my strong pirate” you whispered as you pushed your hand slowly into his hair, pulling his head closer, pressing your lips to his, he gasped but quickly responded and deepened the kiss. While the both of you celebrated this happy moment, Uma and Gil watched, smiling wider than ever before, the both of you found happiness, even villains deserve their happily ever after. This would have been the end to the happiest day ever but Harry got one final request, “So, can we finally get that alone time you promised?”


End file.
